


reasons why gabe is not allowed in the classics lounge

by StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Dom Sam, Established Relationship, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Hand Jobs, Spanking, Sub Gabriel, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is trying to distract Sam in the middle of class, and Sam tells Gabe that if he doesn't say another word for the rest of the class, then they can do whatever Gabe wants afterwards. Gabriel agrees, and then he finds a loophole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reasons why gabe is not allowed in the classics lounge

**Author's Note:**

> I have writers block on that other fic I was trying to write so it looks like I'm just writing porn instead. I hope nobody minds.
> 
> I headcanon that Sam and Gabe are both at UCLA together (hence why they're on quarter system and not semester) and Sam is a sophomore while Gabe is a junior, and they've been dating for around six months (explaining why they don't live together.) But, minor details.
> 
> A shit ton of credit for this goes to my girlfriend, dean-threw-his-pie-for-cas.tumblr.com, who helped out with this fic and totally collaborated with the ideas and read it as I went along. I feel like this would be totally different, and also only half as long, without her input - and as a bonus, she says it doesn't completely suck!
> 
> Also, credit for the title (which I love!) goes to my good friend porquenolosdos123.tumblr.com.

"Sam. Hey, Sam. Check it out."

Sam let out an exaggerated groan. "What is it now, Gabe?"

"Look at the shadows on the wall." Gabe twisted around and pointed to an area of the back wall; somewhere he definitely shouldn't have been looking if he was trying to pay attention to the professor at all. "They look kind of like a camel."

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't care about that even if we weren't in class!" Sam hissed back, although he was secretly fighting the temptation to turn around and look for himself. A camel? That _was_ pretty cool.

What was less cool was the fact that Gabriel had been distracting him during every single Poli Sci class since the start of the quarter. It was a requirement for both their majors - something that Gabriel had been complaining about for as long as Sam had known him - and for some stupid reason, they'd decided that it would be a good idea to take the class together. They'd be guaranteed to have someone they knew in the class, and they could exchange notes and study together.

That hadn't happened even once. Gabriel had a long list of things he'd rather do than study: make out with Sam; watch old musicals and sing along purposefully badly; try to stuff a whole bag of marshmallows in his mouth; go to the beach because 'it's quiet in February'; pet dogs in the park; and on one particularly memorable occasion, get drunk and hop on a bus to Las Vegas. He just seemed to have no motivation, and Sam had no idea how his grades were still as good as they were. Mind control, probably.

Sam, on the other hand, actually did want to study. The problem was that right now, he had very few notes to study from, because every time he tried to listen to Professor Harvelle in class and write things down, Gabriel seemed to consider it his duty to swoop in and save Sam from the evils of schoolwork by starting a conversation about something completely different (and usually pointless). Even that one day Sam had made them sit at the front hadn't helped - Gabe had simply shoved notes in front of Sam's face and stolen his pen until he read them. They'd returned to Gabriel's preferred seats in the back corner after that.

And it wasn't that Sam didn't want to talk to Gabriel. He loved spending long nights in Gabe's apartment, his boyfriend wrapped up in his arms, both of them sleepy after a long night of mock trial (Sam) or play rehearsal (Gabe), talking about whatever came into their heads. But this wasn't downtime, this was Introduction to Political Theory from four til six, Tuesdays and Thursdays, and conversation just wasn't appropriate right now.

Gabe, for his part, didn't see what all the fuss was about. He was fairly convinced that Sam was the smartest guy in the entire universe and that he didn't even need to study, and he could certainly stand to loosen up a bit by chilling out in class once in a while. And Gabe always just had so much to tell him, and he didn't want to wait until after class when he might have forgotten things. If he saw something exciting, it was just instinct to tell Sam immediately.

"Sam! Sam, guess what!" Gabe poked him four times in quick succession, unable to keep himself under control.

Sam whirled around, officially done with Gabe's shit. "No! No, I won't 'guess what'."

"But-"

"Gabe, we have an hour and a half left of class. I promise you, if you keep quiet - if you don't say a single other word to me for the rest of class, and that includes written words, before you go getting clever - I will do whatever you want when we get out of here."

Gabe's eyes sparkled, already getting ideas. "Whatever I want?"

"Within reason," Sam clarified, before Gabe's ideas got _too_ crazy.

"Well, that's no fun," Gabe pouted.

Sam glared at him, and Gabe just nodded, looking down at his own blank notebook, for once in his life acting like he was actually here to work rather than be Sam's own personal distraction.

Sam turned back to his page too, and for a blissful, uninterrupted thirty minutes, he copied down every word Professor Harvelle said in small, neat handwriting, arranged under bullet points, perfect to study from for the midterm next week.

And if he felt kind of sad that Gabriel wasn't even making an effort to break the rules, he didn't show it, because he had more important things to focus on, like getting an A so that he could get into law school in a couple years' time.

But still, he _had_ expected Gabe to at least protest a little bit...

It was three minutes past five by Sam's watch when he heard an odd squeaking sound coming from the floor next to him. He forced himself to stare straight ahead and not look to his right, but if he had, he'd have seen that Gabriel had scooted his desk a few inches over, so that there was no longer a gap between them.

Another minute later, Sam felt a hand running up his thigh.

This, he couldn't ignore, so he turned his head to give Gabriel his best ' _what the fuck?_ ' look.

Gabe waggled his eyebrows and continued to stroke up and down Sam's leg, turning back to his own notebook as he did so to make sure that anyone looking at them would think nothing untoward was happening. (Sam stole a glance at the notebook - there were still no actual notes, but there was a large heart containing the words "GABRIEL NOVAK LOVES SAM WINCHESTER" in brightly colored bubble writing.)

But Sam was determined not to show any kind of a reaction; not to the words on the page or to the tingles running through his skin at the feel of Gabe's hands through the denim. Instead, he pursed his lips and kept writing, pressing the pen harder into the page than was really necessary.

He managed to keep this up for a while, but when Gabe's hand started rubbing the inside of his thigh; slipping into the gap between Sam's legs, he couldn't hide his responses any longer. He shuddered and clamped his legs around Gabe's hand, and the twitching of his cock that he'd been able to ignore up until now became more persistent, effectively moving Sam's brain away from 'modern authoritarianism' and onto ' _fuck, Gabe, yes._ '

And Sam could tell that Gabe had noticed his body's reaction too, when he heard Gabe chuckle quietly and move his hand even further up toward Sam's crotch.

Sam turned to glower at Gabe. "What the hell are you doing? We're in class!"

Talking was one thing. He'd take talking over this torture any day. If Gabe kept whispering random movie trivia into Sam's ear or quoting funny YouTube videos trying to make Sam laugh, the worst that could happen was that the professor could overhear and ask them to quiet down. This, though... if anyone saw what Gabriel was doing to Sam right now, Sam would never be able to show his face in this class again. Or even this school. He'd probably have to transfer to a college on the moon.

And yet, his brain reminded him, he _could_ easily get Gabe to stop. He had two working hands and it would be the easiest thing in the world to just push Gabe away, or move his desk far enough to the side that he couldn't reach anymore. And Sam knew Gabe wouldn't protest if he did either of those things. But he just couldn't bring himself to, even as Gabe's movements grew bolder. In fact, Sam was letting his legs relax open, parting them slightly to give Gabriel better access, and then Gabriel was slipping his hand down even further, cupping Sam's balls through his jeans and squeezing lightly.

Sam stuffed his hand in his mouth so that he wouldn't make any noise.

Only - suddenly Gabriel was pulling away, resting his hand back on Sam's knee innocently as though nothing strange had been going on at all.

Sam scowled, frustrated, stabbing his notebook even harder with his pen, breaking through the top sheet of paper.

Gabe waited a few more seconds, monitoring Sam's reaction to the loss of his touch, and then, ever so slowly, began to trail his hand back up Sam's leg. Sam's hands clenched into fists and he wasn't even pretending to take notes now, his eyes fixed on the progress of Gabe's hand. When Gabe reached the top of Sam's leg, he stopped again, and turned a questioning look on Sam, waiting for permission.

And _wow_ , this was such a bad idea, and Gabriel truly was a bad influence on Sam since he never would have even considered doing anything like this before he'd met him.

But fuck it. If he had to transfer to a college on the moon, so be it. At least Gabriel would have to come with him. And it wasn't like Sam had any hope of getting any more work done in this class either way, considering how hard his cock was by now.

Sam nodded.

Gabe smirked, and swiped his thumb over the head of Sam's cock. Even though it was through two layers of fabric, Sam gasped, only just managing to cover it up with a cough.

Sam swallowed, trying his best to make sure the cough didn’t become a coughing fit, attempting to keep his face completely straight even as Gabriel’s thumb kept doing that thing that lit Sam’s whole body on fire.

Gabriel continued to palm Sam’s cock over his pants, and Sam was sure this was the most surreal thing that had ever happened to him. Ten feet in front of him his professor was standing, ranting to a room full of people about the presidential candidates who’d suggested trying to overturn the Supreme Court’s decision to legalize gay marriage, and here Sam was in the back of the room, getting an honestly life-changing handjob from his boyfriend, who was sitting next to him not even looking at him, acting for all the world like he was paying full attention to his studies.

Some words from the front of the classroom filtered into Sam's brain. "Now we're going to get some feedback from the class... who has a thought about this?"

Class feedback; that was good. Hopefully one of the kids in the front would raise their hand and everyone's attention would be drawn to them for a while, giving Sam a moment to not worry about getting caught here.

"Sam Winchester? You're usually pretty vocal in your opinions. Any thoughts you'd like to share?"

Sam looked up from his desk and was horrified to see Professor Harvelle staring straight at him, half the class also swiveling round in their seats to listen to what he had to say.

He was also worried that if he opened his mouth, he'd be a little more vocal in his opinion than they ever wanted to hear.

But it wasn't like he had much of a choice. Swallowing hard and trying to ignore the feeling of Gabriel's hand ghosting up and down his leg, lingering a little longer on his cock every time he reached it, Sam started to speak. "Uh, I think repealing a law is a huge decision, and should be taken a lot more seriously than-"

He didn't see it coming. He didn't think that even Gabe would go so far as to keep this up while Sam was talking to a fucking professor. He should have known by now that in Gabriel's world, there was no such thing as 'too far'. So of course it made sense that at this moment, Gabe slipped his hand inside Sam's waistband; skin on skin, Gabe's fingers brushing over the hair above Sam's crotch. Sam's breath hitched and he completely lost his train of thought, his sentence faltering as he desperately tried to remember what he'd been saying.

"-than implementing a law, because repealing one shows the government going back on its own-"

He had to pause again to catch his breath, which was coming faster and faster as Gabe’s hand moved further into his pants to wrap around the base of his cock; not even moving, but just the heat of Gabe’s hand on him was enough to have Sam almost panting and struggling to make his words intelligible.

"-decisions, and so the general public sees the government as less decisive and maybe less united, and so may be less likely to-"

Gabe tightened his grip and ran his thumb along the underside of Sam’s cock where he was most sensitive, and Sam’s voice rose an entire octave as he squeaked out the last few words of his sentence.

"-to trust their decisions in the future."

He finally reached the end of his speech, and _of fucking course_ that was the moment Gabe decided to take his hand out of Sam's pants, going back to gently cupping his cock as if he hadn't just left Sam feeling completely wrecked.

Professor Harvelle frowned, giving Sam a suspicious look, but after a pause, she said, “Well put, Sam. Let’s hear from somebody else in the room.”

Sam turned back to Gabe now that the whole room's eyes were off him. "You asshole," he whispered, even as he was still trying really hard not to thrust up into Gabe's hand, which had let up on the pressure, not giving Sam any decent friction.

Gabriel didn't reply; just deliberately drew a single fingertip down Sam's cock, and Sam thought that he shouldn't even be able to feel that through his jeans, but something about knowing they were in public and he couldn't react outwardly to anything Gabe was doing was making him so much more sensitive.

And Sam was sure that he couldn't deal with this torture for much longer. As much as Gabe would never let him forget it if he came in his pants in public, there was almost no chance of him holding out until the end of class - and even if he did, walking anywhere in his current condition would not be fun.

Gabe could tell Sam was close, and he popped open the button on Sam's jeans, reaching inside to grasp his cock through his boxers. It took all of four quick pumps before Sam was done for, his knuckles turning white as he clutched the desk and screwed his eyes tight shut, willing himself not to let loose the cry that was on the point of exploding from his mouth, his cock spasming and spilling into his boxers.

He leant back in his chair, sure his face was bright red, trying to regain his composure.

Gabe took Sam's hand and squeezed it and the two of them didn’t move apart until Professor Harvelle dismissed the class ten minutes later.

Among the commotion of everybody scraping their chairs backwards and talking loudly as they shoved notebooks into bags and shoved their way out of the room, Gabe turned to Sam and shot him a cocky grin, feeling very pleased with himself.

"Okay, I followed all your rules, we're out of class. Now we get to do whatever I want."

"What?" Sam spluttered. "That's not - I got even less work done in that class than I normally do! What the hell are you talking about?"

Gabe looked smug, unable to believe that Sam hadn't figured out his game. "You told me not to say another word for the whole of class. I think you'll find I didn't say any words."

Sam started shoving his books into his bag with his free hand. "You are the absolute worst boyfriend in the entire world."

Gabe dropped Sam's hand, suddenly concerned that he'd taken things too far and that he'd messed things up with Sam. "You don't... do you mean that?"

"No, of course not!" Sam gasped. How could Gabriel ever think he was serious about that? Gabriel had completely turned his life around in ways he couldn't possibly have imagined before, and he continued to do that pretty much every single day they spent together. "You are the opposite of the worst. I will never tell you you're the worst and mean it. And you're right. You did do what I said, and honestly it was a lot more fun than it would have been just sitting there and working like I planned."

"So you're not mad at me?"

Dammit. Sam almost thought he should get mad at him, if only because then Gabe might stop pulling all these crazy stunts and give Sam a quieter life in the future. But then again, if Sam _actually_ wanted a quiet life, would he really have chosen to date Gabriel? "No, I'm not mad at you. And, uh, we can return to the 'doing whatever you want after class' conversation if you like."

Gabe perked up immediately, looking around the classroom to where the last few people were still gathering their things to leave, then climbed onto a chair and leaned in to whisper in Sam's ear, "I want you to fuck me as hard as you possibly can."

It wasn't even worth Sam pointing out that he'd had an orgasm not ten minutes ago and so wouldn't be able to get hard again - they both knew that was a lie. Sam wouldn't be surprised if Gabriel had picked up on his quickening pulse and could _tell_ that Sam was already getting turned on again, embarrassingly soon after what had just happened between them.

"I can do that," Sam agreed. "But, uh, my roommate's around tonight. Is your apartment free?"

Gabe shrugged. His apartment was all the way on the other side of campus, and he was already so hard from watching Sam. "I don't know. Too far away. Can't wait that long."

Sam made a split second decision. He grabbed Gabe's hand again and started pulling him out of the classroom, trying to work through his idea. "The lounge for classics majors is probably empty by now. It's just upstairs."

They got out of the classroom just as the elevator reached their floor and opened, letting a tide of people off. Hand in hand they dashed to catch it, just making it in time before the door closed.

"I thought you said I wasn't allowed in the lounge because I'm not a classics major?" Gabe teased, leaning against the wall, secretly happy that Sam was so eager that he was willing to break his own rules for Gabe.

Sam cursed himself for saying that, and grabbed Gabe and kissed him so that he wouldn't have to respond. The elevator started to move just as he did so, and Sam lost his balance, stumbling forwards and slamming Gabe into the back wall.

"Shit!" he cursed, immediately pulling Gabe away from the wall and rubbing Gabe's back and shoulders where he'd taken the impact. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

But for some reason, Gabriel was laughing. "Hey, I did say 'as hard as you can'. You're just taking the initiative. I like it."

"Okay," Sam shrugged, pretty sure that Gabriel was just trying to make sure Sam didn't feel bad. He made up for it by kissing him again, slow and gentle, until the elevator opened and let them off just outside the classics lounge, which was empty just as Sam had predicted.

"Wow. Nice in here," Gabe said sarcastically, glancing around the room with its two burnt orange and two grey-green walls, worn holey couches, coffee pot full of mold, and ten year old research posters decorating the place.

"Yeah, we're here for the aesthetic," Sam quipped back. He walked across the room until he reached the nearest couch, giving it a shove, sizing up its weight. "Here. I want to make sure nobody else can get in. Just in case."

Sam pushed the couch across the room and jammed it in front of the door, his muscles bulging through his T-shirt as he did so, giving Gabriel a great view. Sam tugged on the door handle, checking to make sure nobody could get in even if they did decide they wanted to work here this late in the day, and once he was satisfied they'd be left alone he turned back to Gabriel, who was standing in the middle of the room.

Gabe winked at him. "You can slam me against another wall now."

"I'm not going to do that!" Sam cried, horrified.

Gabe took a deep breath. He had an opportunity here and he wasn't going to waste it. "No, you don't understand. I _want_ you to slam me against another wall."

Sam froze, turning this over in his mind for a moment as realization dawned on him. "Oh..."

Gabe stayed silent, extending his arms in an invitation.

"Okay," Sam said, pausing as he tried to figure out the best way to do this. Knowing his luck, he'd end up completely messing this up and giving Gabriel a concussion or something, which would completely ruin the moment.

Finally, he geared himself up, took a deep breath, shook out his arms in preparation, and strode towards Gabriel. When he reached him, he didn't stop, but grabbed his shoulder and started pushing him back with him; picking up the pace until the two of them collided with the wall. Sam put his other hand behind Gabriel's head at the moment of impact to shield him, and used the opportunity to crash their lips together, kissing him hard as he pressed all his weight into him.

When they broke apart, Sam stepped back. "How was that?"

Gabe grinned, his heart beating fast, adrenaline still pumping through him. "That was good. Would have been better if you didn't stop right after. We can keep working on it."

Sam laughed, and was just about to ask Gabriel if he should do it again right away when it occurred to him that maybe it would be fun to take him by surprise. Sam surged forwards again, grabbing Gabriel’s arms tight so that he couldn’t move away from the wall and capturing his lips for a deep kiss. Gabriel let out a squeak and Sam relaxed his grip, but Gabriel nodded vigorously. "That's what I'm talking about!" he cried when Sam broke the kiss.

Sam went in for another kiss, taking his time exploring Gabriel's mouth with his tongue, twisting Gabe's lip between his teeth. Gabriel was pinned in place, unable to move or do anything except open his mouth and let out the occasional moan.

"You were - _ridiculously_ \- hot - in the classroom - earlier," Gabriel panted between kisses. "I was so - _fucking_ \- turned on."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Me too. Although I didn't know if I was closer to coming or to slapping you."

Gabriel looked up at Sam through his eyelashes, saying what he wanted to say before he had a chance to second guess the idea, because it was something he'd wanted to bring up for a while now. "You made the wrong decision."

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

Gabe sighed, longsuffering, as though he was completely done with Sam's shit; even though Sam was pretty sure it should have been the other way around. "Well, if you can't take even the most obvious hint, I'm just going to say it. I want you to slap me, or spank me, or whatever you wanna call it. I want you to push me around and be as rough with me as I know you can because I've seen you lift at the gym. I want you to stop being this uptight nerd and I want you to take control and to prove to me that I'm yours."

Sam didn't say anything for a while, so Gabe backtracked quickly. "I mean, you don't have to do any of that, if it's not something you're comfortable with. I'm just saying that you don't have to worry about hurting me."

"Is this why you always spend so much time trying to annoy me? You're... provoking me into getting angry or something?" Sam asked eventually.

"Well. It's also fun. I'd probably do that anyway."

"And you're absolutely sure about this?" Sam said slowly, trying to wrap his head around what Gabriel was suggesting.

Gabe nodded. "I've done it before. But like I said; only if you want to. It's not a dealbreaker for me. I think you're the best guy in this entire school and I'm not gonna leave you just because you don't want to do this kind of stuff. I just had to mention it, because most people pick up on it by this point."

Sam thought about it. It definitely wasn’t that he didn’t want to. It had been a strange kind of rush when he’d pushed Gabriel into that wall the second time, and he hadn’t expected it to feel as exhilarating as it did. But at the same time, he was really worried about Gabe. As his boyfriend, Sam’s instinct was to protect him. And hurting him like Gabe was suggesting was really counterproductive to those intentions. But if Gabe would genuinely enjoy it…

Finally, Sam said, “I think I want to. But I’m scared I’m going to do it wrong and do something you don’t want me to.”

“Well good.” Gabe rolled his eyes, and Sam didn’t see how he could be so matter of fact about this subject. “I’m glad you’re scared about that. And I trust you _because_ you have those things in mind. My safeword is lollipop. I say that, it means I want you to stop. Otherwise, I’m okay. That's what you have to trust _me_ on.”

Sam stared at Gabriel until he started to get uncomfortable under the gaze. "Don't just stand there and look at me. What are you thinking?" Gabe asked, impatient

"I'm thinking that if we're going to do this, you'll need to be wearing less clothes."

Gabe's eyes widened at the sudden change of tone in Sam's voice. "What?"

"You heard what I said. Take them off."

Gabe nodded and immediately grabbed at his own shirt, cursing his past self for deciding it would be a good idea to wear a bow tie and suspenders that morning. And this button down was new, which meant the buttons were still really stiff, and these were the kind of skinny jeans that literally took several minutes to wiggle himself into in the morning, and he definitely should have planned this better because he really didn't want to fuck up finally getting to do this with Sam. It felt like it took forever, peeling off all his many unnecessary items of clothing while Sam just stood there, arms folded, watching him and _what the fuck, was he tapping his foot?_

Sam, for his part, was definitely affected by the display Gabriel was putting on; partly because of the view itself - the sight of Gabe's body did unfair things to him - and partly just because of how eager Gabe clearly was, rushing his performance and risking ripping one of his precious neon button downs just so that he could do what Sam wanted more quickly.

Finally, Gabe stepped out of his red silk boxers and stood in front of Sam. He'd been hard since they'd been in the classroom and Sam's newly developed talent for throwing him around the room hadn't helped matters at all, so his cock was already twitching and leaking precome, and Sam's gaze was drawn to it immediately. By the time Gabe was this turned on he was usually begging Sam to fuck him, so it occurred to Sam that he must really want this if he was willing to wait even longer to get off.

"Right, so, I don't actually have a clue what I'm doing..." Sam said, reverting back into his normal self for a moment. "So you're going to have to help me out... I'm going to - to hit you, or whatever, and I don't know what it's been like the other times you've done this, but you have to tell me if it's good, or if it's too hard or not hard enough." Sam had seen porn, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't trust that to actually instruct him on anything.

Gabriel sighed, ready to just get on with it, because he wanted this so badly but he was so hard that also kind of wanted to tell Sam to just forget the whole thing so that he could maybe fuck Sam's mouth. "It might be easier if you just assume I want it harder unless I tell you otherwise."

Sam opened his mouth, conflicted.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Gabriel quickly backtracked. "I'll work with you on this one. I'll tell you each time."

"I was going to say that I think you're underestimating how strong I am."

Sam hadn't been sure whether he wanted to say it, because he didn't want Gabe to laugh at him, but the look of half surprise and half arousal on Gabe's face showed that he wasn't even close to doing that.

"Turn around," Sam said, emboldened by the fact that Gabe didn't seem to think he sounded completely stupid, and not expecting his voice to come out as authoritative as it did. "Put your hands against the wall and don't move them unless I say."

Silently, Gabe did so, and Sam was pretty sure it was the first time he’d ever done something Sam had told him to do without bitching at him or making a sarcastic comment.

And _shit_ , he looked good like this. Sam didn’t think he’d ever had the chance to just _look_ at Gabriel in this position before, completely naked but turned away from Sam, his golden hair falling just past his shoulders, his back smooth and toned and pale, and the curve of his ass something that deserved to be immortalized in some kind of portrait (that is, if Sam could stand to see Gabe sit for one without getting overwhelmingly jealous.) He was so beautiful, and Sam couldn’t help but to run his hands all over Gabe’s body, learning the feel of it all over again.

“Get the fuck on with it, you tease,” Gabriel growled, his voice muffled by the wall, and _there_ was the bitchy comment Sam had been expecting all along. Only now, Gabe had literally provided Sam with a method of shutting him up _and_ the permission to carry it out.

Sam took his hands off Gabriel, and Gabe knew it was coming, and he relaxed his posture, preparing his body for the first blow.

Sam took his time, extending his hand, holding it different distances away from Gabe, trying to size up how to best get the amount of impact he wanted on the first blow. Gabe wasn’t moving, and Sam wondered about the level of self control it must take just to stand there, waiting, without looking round, not knowing when it was going to happen.

Eventually, Sam swung his hand around and brought it to one of Gabe’s ass cheeks with a crack that sounded louder than he’d expected it to in the empty room. On the backswing, he noticed Gabe push his ass back out slightly, as if trying to find his hand again already.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked immediately, stepping forward to rub the area he’d hit.

“Yeah, I’m good, Sam, do it again,” Gabe replied, and there was a fondness in his tone at how concerned about him Sam clearly was.

Sam swung his hand back again and hit Gabriel’s other cheek, this time not giving him any time to prepare for it. Gabe cried out and in an instant Sam was back by his side, stroking his hair and apologizing.

“I’m _fine_ , Sam, me crying out is not a bad thing. You know that. We’ve had sex before.”

“Not like this,” Sam grumbled to himself, even as he was reassured by Gabe’s words and stepping back to get ready for the third slap, this one a little harder than the first two.

“Still good?” Sam asked, kissing the hollow in Gabriel’s neck.

Gabe was so over Sam's protectiveness by now. It had been cute the first time, but if he was going to keep doing this every single time then Gabe was never going to be able to get into his headspace. With as much fury as he could considering he was talking with his face mashed into a wall, he said, “I’m great! I’m better than I’ve been all week! But I am only going to continue being great if you don’t keep stopping every three seconds! I’ve promised to tell you if I need you to stop!”

“Gabe-” Sam warned.

“ _Sam-_ " Gabe mimicked.

Sam took a few steps back until he was standing in the middle of the room, and Gabe could feel a slight breeze from the open window now that Sam was no longer shielding him. Gabe had to resist the urge to turn around and look at what Sam was doing, hoping against hope he wasn’t getting his stuff together to leave, that Gabe hadn’t pushed him too far.

Sam studied Gabe, wondering if Gabe could feel his eyes on him.

“Gabriel, you don’t get to tell me how to do this,” Sam reminded him, keeping his voice cold and even.

Gabe nodded because he knew Sam was right but at the same time he pressed his lips together and pushed his hands harder into the wall to give himself something to concentrate on and stop himself saying ‘ _fuck you, Sam_ ’, grabbing his own cock and jerking off right there, because what the hell was Sam going to do about it?

He didn’t do that. He stayed still, and after the silence had stretched on for a while, he opened his mouth enough to say in a small voice, “Sorry. I can wait.”

Sam didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but it definitely wasn’t an apology. Gabe didn’t apologize to anyone. He made excuses and tried to worm his way out of situations and yet here he was, apologizing to Sam basically for talking to him the way he always talked to people.

It made Sam want to give Gabe what he wanted. He strode forwards back to his original position, trying to keep his footfalls light in the hope that Gabe wouldn’t hear him coming, smacking his hand down on Gabriel’s ass, the movement coming more naturally now that he’d already done it a couple of times. Then, he did it again in the same spot as the first, knowing Gabe wouldn’t be expecting that, and Gabe moaned when Sam’s hand made contact for the second time.

Sam didn’t expect to see the faint pink mark left behind on Gabe’s ass when he pulled away, and he momentarily panicked that two in a row had been too much. But then Gabe thrust himself against the wall, whining Sam’s name the way he normally only did when Sam had his mouth around Gabe's cock, and Sam realized he must be doing something right.

So he brought his hand down on Gabriel again, and again, and it suddenly crossed his mind that the way Gabe’s skin seemed to melt into Sam’s hand and the way didn’t even flinch when Sam made contact was so incredibly beautiful, and what had he ever done to deserve someone as amazing as this? Seeing Gabe's reactions to him and knowing that he was one of the few people in the world who was allowed to see Gabriel like this was exhilarating, and it made Sam want to keep going, to see how much Gabe could take.

The force of Sam’s hand was causing Gabe’s cock to rub against the wall every time he made contact, and the two sensations at once combined with the fact that he knew it was _Sam_ behind him were enough to bring him to the edge, and before Gabe knew it a particularly hard slap had him groaning and coming, his come splattering over the wall in front of him.

It was at that point that Gabriel started to drift; the combination of the orgasm and the feeling of the blows from Sam’s hand raining down on him taking him somewhere else, and while he was still aware of everything happening to his body, it felt like his mind was detached from the experience. He lost all sense of how long they were there or how many times Sam was hitting him, his body barely reacting to the slaps by now and his brain fogged over, letting Sam do the thinking for him.

Sam kept going until his hand was numb, until calculating where or when or how hard to land each blow became too much effort, and until he could see the angry red handprints he’d left on Gabe’s ass and thighs, at which point he gathered Gabriel into his arms and supported him, moving Gabe’s hands off the wall and rubbing the feeling back into them. When Gabriel came back to himself, he started trembling slightly, his legs struggling to hold his body up, and he leaned backwards onto Sam.

“Are you alright?” Sam asked immediately, a look of terror flashing over his face.

“Yessss,” Gabriel slurred, trying to reassure Sam at least a little bit until he found the energy to make more words.

Sam gave him a doubtful look. “Gabe, you can’t even make words. This isn’t supposed to happen, right?”

Gabe nodded. “Mmhm. ‘S fine. Jus’ stay here with me.”

Sam did so, and after a minute or two, Gabe twisted his head around to face himm. “You’re not done,” he pointed out, his words still only semi-intelligible through the haze of endorphins in his mind, but at least able to string together full sentences now. “You still haven’t fucked me which I’m pretty sure is what we came here for.”

“You sure?” Sam asked, because he felt like he should and he really didn’t want Gabriel to feel like he had to do anything, but Gabe's eyes were bright like normal and he seemed okay and Sam was really, really hoping Gabe meant it. Even though he’d got off not two hours ago, it felt like a distant memory. It had been easy enough to ignore how tight his pants had become while he’d been focusing on Gabe, but as soon as he stopped, he couldn’t keep pretending he wasn’t harder than he’d ever been in his life, his erection pressing into Gabe where they stood.

“Mmm. I’m sure. Need to lie down though. Can’t stand up.”

Gabe leaned onto Sam, expecting Sam to help him as he walked over to the couch. What he wasn’t expecting was for Sam to lift him up into his arms and cradle him close to his chest, carrying him across the room and then setting him face down on the least beat up of the four couches there. Sam kept hold of Gabriel’s hand as he reached across the floor with the other to grab his backpack and search for the lube, and even though it probably would have been much quicker if Sam had just used both hands for the job, Gabe appreciated the gesture.

Sam opened the bottle and squirted some onto his fingers, giving it a moment to warm up because truth be told, he thought Gabriel’s ass had probably been through enough today already. Sam kissed the back of Gabe’s neck; his shoulders; and down his spine before he pushed in the first finger. Ever since their first time together, Gabe had been the most responsive person in the world when Sam was prepping him, pushing back onto Sam’s fingers and begging for more before he was really ready for it, but today all he could do was lie there and wait for Sam to decide when it was time to step up the pace or to add another finger.

It was fine, because Sam never failed to make Gabe feel great. When he added a second finger and curled them around to his Gabe’s prostate it was almost too sensitive from his orgasm a few minutes ago, and Sam backed off, giving him a moment to relax before stroking the area again, building him up slowly until he could handle the stimulation, then adding a third finger to stretch him out further. Gabe could feel himself opening up for Sam, the lube all over Sam’s fingers making him even more of a sticky mess than before, and Gabe just lay there on the couch desperately hoping that Sam wasn’t going to hold back at all when he finally fucked him.

Sam sat astride Gabriel’s legs as he pulled his T-shirt over his head, and Gabe, who was never one to pass up a great view of Sam’s abs, turned his head as best he could to watch him. Then, Sam climbed off Gabe to take his pants off as quickly as he could, wincing when he removed his boxers because they were still stuck to him from earlier. He found a condom in Gabe’s backpack and rolled it on, Gabe still watching because _that_ view was probably even better.

Sam positioned himself back on top of Gabriel, ready to enter him, and pushed the head of his cock inside. Gabe tensed up and Sam ran his hands down Gabe’s arms and back, soothing him until he felt Gabe relax underneath him. Sam thought it was probably less to do with Gabe adjusting to Sam’s cock inside him and more to do with the feel of Sam’s skin rubbing against his sensitive ass, but even so, Sam waited for some kind of confirmation from Gabe to continue.

“’M good,” Gabe said, once he realized that Sam had no intention of moving any time soon.

Sam slid the rest of the way inside Gabriel, and it might have been Sam’s imagination because of how turned on he was right now, but somehow it seemed like Gabe was even tighter than usual, the friction around his cock even more perfect than it usually was. When he was fully sheathed inside Gabe, he took a moment to just lie there on top of him and appreciate how fucking good it felt to feel Gabe's ass squeezing around his cock.

Then, he started to move, and it was different to how it normally was. Sam was used to Gabriel pretty much setting the pace, or at the very least telling Sam when he wanted them to speed up – which he almost always did – but today Gabe wasn't moving or saying anything and Sam got the feeling that it was completely up to him. He could go as slow as he wanted; he could barely move in and out of Gabriel; just teasing him with the tiniest nudges to his prostate every so often. Gabe wouldn’t be able to do anything about it – this was all about how Sam wanted it.

He didn’t want to go slow, though. Maybe next time he’d do that, taking all the time in the world and staying inside Gabe for hours, until neither of them could remember a time when they weren’t joined together like they’d been perfectly carved out for one another. But today was not that day. Today, Sam needed to show Gabriel how desperately he wanted him and equally as badly as that, he needed to come.

Sam pulled out of Gabriel and thrust back in as hard as he could in one swift motion, and _that_ got a reaction – Gabe let out a high pitched moan as he felt Sam fill him up completely, at the same time pressing Gabe’s own cock further into the faux leather of the couch. “Fuck yes, Sam,” he cried once he’d recovered his breath from the force of Sam’s movement.

Sam repeated the action, loving the feeling of sinking so deep into Gabe, the way Gabe’s breath caught every time as Sam physically knocked it out of him, causing the two of them to almost bounce on the couch, as well as the way Gabe clenched around him every time he pulled out, giving the most amazing friction. Sam completely forgot where they were, getting so caught up with driving into Gabriel over and over again, making their skin stick together from how much they were both sweating, calling out Gabe’s name louder all the time. It was amazing to completely lose control and to worry about nothing but his two main goals right now: to get off, and to make Gabriel his.

He didn’t want the moment to end, but there was no way he could resist how good Gabriel felt around him for long. After a few minutes Sam felt his orgasm approaching fast and he started to pound into Gabe even harder as he climbed towards it, until finally with a scream that the people taking night classes in the floors above and below were sure to hear, he exploded inside Gabriel, white lights bursting in his mind. The orgasm lasted longer than he could ever remember before, the pleasure managing to increase further with every spurt until Sam thought it couldn’t possibly feel any better, and he was sure he was going to break with the force of it, until finally the flood of semen slowed and Sam’s arms collapsed underneath him as he tried to regain his breath.

When Sam slid out of Gabriel he saw that Gabe was still making pathetic little thrusting motions against the couch with his hips, trying to find a rhythm even though he could still barely move. Sam flipped them over so that Gabe lay on top of him, and he grasped Gabe’s cock and jerked it quickly. It was only another minute before Gabe was coming again all over Sam’s hand and stomach, half-sobbing into Sam’s shoulder.

Sam pulled Gabe tight to him and just held him for a while, running a hand through his hair, not saying anything as he waited for Gabe to calm down. Gabe screwed his eyes tight shut and concentrated on the warmth of Sam’s body all around him. Sam wasn’t going anywhere, he realized after a few minutes. Sam wasn’t trying to run off as soon as the sex was over, now that he was back in his regular state of mind, figuring out that Gabe was a freak and that he didn’t want anything to do with him. Sam, it seemed, for reasons Gabe couldn't even comprehend, didn’t think that at all. Sam… Sam loved him, maybe.

With that thought, Gabe opened his eyes to find Sam watching him, his expression full of emotion. “I love you,” Gabe whispered, testing his theory out.

“I love you too,” Sam replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “You know that.”

“I knew that before... all this. I didn’t know if you still felt the same.”

Sam couldn’t understand how anything that had just happened could possibly change that obvious truth. If anything, it reinforced it. The fact that Gabe trusted Sam enough to let him see him like this, when usually he strutted around the school acting like he owned the place and like nothing could ever get to him… it meant more to Sam than he could really put into words, so he pressed a kiss to his own fingers and touched them to Gabe’s forehead. “Yep. Still love you more than anything. You can’t change that. Sorry.”

“Good.” Gabe snuggled into Sam’s chest, feeling the same kind of blissful happiness he had at the end of his and Sam’s first ever date, when they’d done nothing more than kiss goodnight and agree to see each other again really, really soon. “Can we stay here for a while?”

Then he closed his eyes again, almost like he was going to sleep, and Sam thought it would have been so much more sensible to do all this back at Gabe’s apartment one night when they could just go to bed afterwards without worrying about anything. They really weren't supposed to sleep here or stay after the building closed for the night, but Sam didn’t think it was a good idea to move Gabriel right now. And was it really the end of the world if they ended up breaking the rules for one night? “We can stay as long as you like. Nobody’s coming in.”

Gabe just sighed contentedly, too tired to talk or do anything except enjoy the moment.

Sam peered over the top of Gabe’s head and inspected the state of his ass. It was still a bright, painful looking red. “Is that going to hurt tomorrow?” he asked, sympathetic.

Gabe nodded, seeming to smile even more at the thought, for reasons Sam couldn’t understand. “Yeah, I’m gonna be thinking about you all day tomorrow.”

Before he fell asleep, Gabe heard Sam say “Yeah, well, I think about you all day _every day._ ” There wasn’t much he could say to that, so he let himself drift off in Sam’s arms.


End file.
